


Under the Streetlight

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs With Teeth, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Worker Qrow, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James goes on a drive one night to escape his empty house, he's not expecting to find Qrow. James didn't plan on sleeping with Qrow either, but he's not ashamed of it, just so long as he doesn't make it a habit. That's hard to do when he starts seeing Qrow everywhere he goes. And maybe it doesn't have to be a one night stand, maybe it can be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Streetlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be no more than 4k words. It ended up being double that and I'm not complaining, in the slightest. I absolutely adore this fic.

“It was my week, Rissa,” James growled into the phone.

“Was it? Oh dear, I must have _forgotten_ , you know how I am with dates.”

“I texted you about it this morning. You should have dropped Penny off after school.”

“You did? Well, this is terribly embarrassing; I never saw a text, James.” There was a burst of muffled laughter and voices and James glared at the tiles above the stove. “James, dear, I’m so sorry, but the show’s about to start.”

“Rissa, I want-”

“See you next week, darling!” There was a click and then static filled James’ ear.

James didn’t move for a long moment and then he slammed his fist into the table with a snarl, his shoulders heaving as he fought to control his anger. This was the third time, _the third time_ , Rissa had oh-so-accidentally forgotten that it was his week for Penny to stay with him. He hadn’t talked to Penny for almost two weeks; he hadn’t seen her for almost a month, and James wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do next.

He took a deep breath and then pushed himself to his feet, pointedly ignoring the dinner he had cooked – all Penny’s favourites – and stomped to the front door. He grabbed his keys out of the bowl by the front and zapped his car open. He was halfway down the street before he remembered that he’d left his phone on the kitchen table. He started to turn back and then shrugged. It wasn’t like there was anybody who was going to call him.

* * *

 

He had driven mindlessly for almost two hours, through neighborhoods he remembered playing in and some that he had been warned to never enter. The sun had set hours ago and the streets were barely lit. James wasn’t quite certain where he was, but he also didn’t feel like stopping to ask. He was still close to a full tank of gas; a little more driving wouldn’t hurt him.

He navigated carefully through the rocky streets, eased his way past cars with dented fenders and missing mirrors, and slid back onto one of the main roads. He kept on it until the road evened out and the dark houses turned into stretches of bars and clubs, their flashing lights almost blinding after the semi-darkness of the broken neighborhood behind him.

He could finally see people; groups of kids – young adults, really, huddled together as they waited in line at the clubs. There was a shapeless figure crouched on a bucket, a guitar held against their body the way most people held a lover close at night, when touch was more about comfort and safety than it was about sex.  Most of the bars, and even a few of the restaurants, had their doors open, and customers had settled onto the tables and chairs strewn across the sidewalk.

It was a world James had never really been accustomed to, but as he drove through the lights, as he heard people’s laughter and voices, as they sang along to the music blaring out of the bars, he could feel his anger slipping away, leaving him hollow inside.

James paused at the stop sign and tapped a finger thoughtfully against the steering wheel. It was probably smarter to turn around – better off trying to retrace his tracks than keep going forward – but he didn’t feel ready to go home just yet.

He was still idling there a few minutes later when there was a knock against his passenger door. “You looking for someone, handsome?”

James started – he had forgotten he’d rolled the windows down – and turned, only to suddenly clutch at the steering wheel. “Who are you?” he asked, trying not to stare.

He must have failed because the man smirked and leaned harder against his car. “Name’s Qrow.” He licked his lips and James absolutely _did not_ stare. “You look a little lost.”

“I’m just passing through,” James told him, breaking his gaze away from Qrow’s mouth to look further up his face. That was a mistake. Qrow’s red eyes were outlined in black that made his eyes larger somehow; his lashes were dark and full and when he blinked they lay like a shadow against his skin.

“What a shame,” Qrow murmured. He settled an elbow on the edge of the door and let his head rest against his hand, dark hair falling across half his face. “You look like you could use a break.” His tongue darted out again to lap at his lips. He peered at James through his fall of hair and James swallowed. “I could show you, if you were interested.”

James opened his mouth; “No” hovered at the tip of his tongue but he hesitated, hesitated long enough for Qrow’s mouth to spread in a wide, lazy smile.

“I don’t have that much money on me,” James heard himself say instead. Qrow blinked, but the smile never wavered.

“Don’t worry,” and his voice was low and eager, “I’m sure you have plenty enough.” He dropped his eyes to James’ mouth then to shoulders, down his chest to his hips and then back up to his face. He winked. “And if not, I’m sure they won’t mind terribly much.”

James laughed. “All right.” He flicked the switch and the door lock popped up. “You planning on showing me?”

Qrow pushed back against the door, opened it, and slid in, his pants squeaking slightly as he moved, and James was hit with the sudden urge to touch, to feel leather beneath his hands and tongue and the movement of muscle and bone.

“Where to?” he asked, grateful that he still sounded normal.

“It’s not far. Two blocks up, at the light take a left.” Qrow leaned back into his seat and stretched; James watched out the corner of his eyes as Qrow’s shirt rode up, flashing a pale sliver of flesh that had James’ knuckles whitening around the wheel. Qrow didn’t seem to notice. “You’ll want to stop at Quick Dreams.”

James’ lips twitched. “Quick Dreams?”

Qrow shrugged. “Don’t look at me, the last owners were pretty uncreative.” He stretched again and James almost jerked the car off the road at the soft moan Qrow let out. “It’s a good place, though,” Qrow continued. “Worth checking into every now and then.”

James snorted. “Why do I think you check in there more than ‘every now and then?’?”

“I told you, it’s a good place.” In the darkness of the car, lit only by the occasional flashes of street lights and the glow from the dashboard, Qrow’s eyes glowed deep red. “Trust me,” he told James, “I promise it won’t let you down.”

* * *

Qrow wasn’t wrong. James parked his car and followed Qrow up the stairs to a house covered in ivy and flowers. There was a touchpad on the front and Qrow quickly typed in a code before ushering James in. James stepped in and looked around. He had been expecting a run-down building, not this, not carpets with vacuum lines or couches that looked like nobody had ever sat on them and probably cost more than James’ had.

Qrow headed down the hallway and unlocked one of the doors. “Hey,” he said, and waved at James when he didn’t move. “Room’s this way.”

James stepped down the hall until he was next to Qrow. “After you,” Qrow said with a smile, and James stepped into the room. It was simply decorated in shades of cream and navy blues and it was clean and well-kept, more than what James had expected. Though, after seeing the main room, he really shouldn’t have been.

Qrow closed the door behind him with a quiet click and James turned, his hands tucked securely into his pockets. “So…” James said, and then trailed off. He’d never done this before, was afraid to say something stupid.

Qrow smiled and stepped closer, close enough that James could wrap his hands around his waist and kiss him. He kept his hands in his pockets instead.

“First, we find out what you want,” Qrow said gently. He didn’t touch James either. “And then, I tell you how much it’s going to cost.”

James swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “I don’t know what I want.”

Qrow nodded thoughtfully. “It happens. Look, why don’t I tell you some of the stuff that’s on the table, and then you can tell me if anything interests you.” He raised an eyebrow at James. “Sounds good?”

James nodded once. “Yes, it sounds good.”

“Alright then,” Qrow said with a smile. He shifted his weight and his pants made another one of those noises that had James’ eyes darkening as he focused on the slight curve of Qrow’s hip and the faint bulge in front. James licked his lips and Qrow laughed.

“You like that,” he said, more a statement than question.

James nodded again.

Qrow placed his hands on his hips, ran his hands slowly down his thighs, the leather squeaking beneath his fingers. “I can work with that,” he murmured, and James closed his eyes at the smug tone to Qrow’s voice. “Do you want to feel them?”

“Yes,” James whispered, without opening his eyes.

“Do you to fuck me while I’m wearing them?”

James’ eyes flew open, his breath catching in his throat. Qrow smiled at him and then his back arched as he rubbed himself through his pants. “Or do you want me to fuck you?”

James shivered. “I want,” he took a deep breath, “I want you in my mouth while you’re still wearing those pants.” It was Qrow’s turn to shiver. “I want to hold you against a wall and fuck you until you’re screaming my name.”

Qrow whined softly. “That’d be easier to do if I knew your name, handsome.”

“James,” James said, “my name is James.” He itched to touch Qrow, to wrap his arms around him and feel the press of Qrow’s body against his own. “That’s what I want.”

Qrow swayed on his feet. “I can do that,” he whispered. He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. “It’s going to cost you, though. And going uncovered costs more.”

James pulled his wallet out of his pocket and tossed a handful of bills onto the side table. “That enough?”

Qrow eyed the money and then James. “You always carry that much cash on you?”

James shrugged a shoulder. “Sometimes. You complaining?”

“Nope,” Qrow took a step forward and rested his hands against James’ chest. “So,” Qrow said, grinning up at James, “how would you like me?”

James wrapped his hands around Qrow’s hips, relished in the feel of muscle and leather beneath his palms. “On the bed,” he ordered. He ducked his head until he could nip at Qrow’s ear. “I want you beneath me,” he whispered. “I want to taste you.”

Qrow moaned and arched against James. “Yes…yes.”

James turned him towards the bed and urged him forward. “Then go.”

Qrow shuddered and then sauntered over to the bed; he stopped to grab a bottle of lube out of the drawer next to the bed and then crawled up the covers, casting a glance over his shoulder at James, and when he made it to the middle he rolled over and stretched, the bottle next to him, his eyes on James the entire time.

James didn’t remember moving. He was on the bed, his hands pinning Qrow down, and Qrow was gasping. And James licked his way up Qrow’s neck, biting down until Qrow keened beneath him, and then his lips were on Qrow’s and Qrow’s arms were around his neck, holding him tight. Qrow licked at James’ lips and when James opened his mouth Qrow thrust his tongue in, tasting the inside of James’ mouth. James groaned and Qrow shook with silent laughter. He pulled away and James chased after him, nipped at Qrow’s lips until Qrow cried out, his hips bucking into James’ hold.

“I thought you wanted to suck me,” he gasped.

“All in good time,” James murmured. He bit Qrow’s bottom lip, pulled it into his mouth and sucked until Qrow’s fingers fisted tight in James’ hair. He let go and slid his way down Qrow’s body until his nose was equal with Qrow’s groin. James nuzzled the front of Qrow’s pants and Qrow’s fingers tightened in James’ hair; James hissed softly and Qrow let go instantly.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his eyes wide. “Shit, I’m so sorry, James.”

James shook his head and reached up until he could grab Qrow’s hands. “Don’t stop,” he said, and pulled Qrow’s hands back down to his hair.

Qrow hesitated and James tightened his grip on Qrow’s wrist. “I’m fine,” he assured Qrow, “I liked it.” James could feel the back of his neck heating up; he ignored it. “I want you to do it again.”

Qrow watched him and then nodded slowly. He ran his fingers through James’ hair, nails scraping over his scalp. It was soothing and James relaxed against Qrow’s thigh, eyes fluttering shut as Qrow stroked his fingers across James’ head. Qrow kept stroking his head and then suddenly his fist was tangled in James’ hair and he tugged, so sharply that James’ back bowed, a groan slipping out as Qrow tugged harder. He let go abruptly and James sagged against him, his breathing rough and labored.

“Shall we continue?” Qrow asked, voice low with amusement.

James rolled his eyes up at Qrow and Qrow winked at him. “Don’t tell me you’re done already?”

James raked his nails down Qrow’s chest in response, his thin shirt offering no protection against James’ fingers. Qrow squeaked and his fist tightened in James’ hair. James ignored it and raked his fingers down again and again, letting his nails catch harder on Qrow’s nipples, until Qrow was twisting beneath him.

“James,” Qrow whined, and James chuckled.

“Who’s done now?” James said, and Qrow whined and tugged at James’ hair.

James ducked his head and licked a long stripe over the front of Qrow’s pants; Qrow keened and shifted and James moved his hands, pinned Qrow down again and Qrow cried out and kicked his legs.

“Patience,” James murmured, and mouthed at Qrow, tasted leather and breathed in the scent that was Qrow’s and Qrow’s alone.  He let go with one hand to pull Qrow’s zipper down carefully, not wanting to hurt him with how tight his pants were. When he had fully unzipped Qrow’s pants he spread it apart, just enough that he could see that see that Qrow was wearing underwear, though it wasn’t what James would have expected.

Silk stretched tight across Qrow’s front, just enough fabric to protect him from the zipper, but not enough to hide Qrow, half hard as he was. The head of his cock peeked out from the top and James watched, breathless, as pre-come pearled and slid down slowly to darken the blue silk.

His hands tightened on Qrow’s thighs and Qrow moaned, his cock twitching. James licked it, filed away Qrow’s cracked gasp of air for later, and then sucked lightly; Qrow squirmed beneath him and James moved until he was lying across Qrow’s legs, holding them in place while he kept one hand pinned to Qrow’s hips. With his other, he carefully pulled the silk thong down. He let his mouth chase the silk, swallowed Qrow until his mouth met his fist where it was cupped around the base of his cock, keeping the fabric out of the way so that he could lick and suck and _taste_.

Qrow cried out as James pulled off, his teeth scraping oh so lightly along Qrow’s skin, and when James let his teeth press in, just the tiniest amount, Qrow screamed and bucked, and James had to jerk himself away to keep Qrow from forcing himself down James’ throat.

“Qrow?” James asked, leaning up so he could see Qrow’s face. “Are you ok? Should I not have done that?”

Qrow’s eyelids fluttered; his chest was rising and falling quickly and his hands rested limply at his sides. He turned his head towards James when James called his name again, and James stared. Qrow’s pupils were so wide that his eyes were almost black with a red ring, and his lips were swollen and red from where he had bitten them.

Qrow opened his mouth to speak, paused, licked his lips, and then shuddered, moaning softly as his hips shifted restlessly against the bed.

“Qrow?” James said again.

“Do that again,” Qrow whispered. He focused on James’ face and licked his lips. “ _Please_.”

James slid a hand under Qrow’s thigh and jerked him closer; Qrow whimpered and ground down into James’ touch, his hands clenching and unclenching against the bedspread. James curled his other hand around Qrow’s cock and was suddenly thankful that Qrow hadn’t remarked on the fact that he was still wearing his gloves.

He licked a stripe up Qrow’s cock and wrapped his lips around Qrow, sucking and kissing until his chin was covered with spit and Qrow was writhing beneath him.

“Please,” Qrow said. “Please, please, please, please.” His head tossed back and forth and James could hear his breathing speed up.

James pushed himself up so that he was no longer on top of Qrow and Qrow cried out, his hands rising off the bed to grasp at James. James ignored them and swallowed Qrow down. He didn’t hurry; he let Qrow’s frantic movements drive himself into his mouth until his lips were against his hand, and then he bit down slowly, his eyes rolled up so that he could see Qrow’s face and the way his mouth dropped open, his eyes wide as James bit harder. Qrow whimpered, gasped, and James let go, only to slide his mouth up Qrow’s cock to bit down again; Qrow screamed and arched, and James swallowed automatically before pulling off to let Qrow come over his stomach while he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

Qrow was still shaking when James pulled Qrow’s pants down so that he could cup Qrow’s ass with lube slick fingers. He traced the edge of Qrow’s hole and then slowly slid one finger in. Qrow gasped and clenched around him and James stroked Qrow’s thigh, soothing him, so that when Qrow relaxed James was able to slide in deeper.

He’d just pushed in another finger when Qrow reached up to clutch at James’ hand over his hip, his eyes wet with tears. “I want you in me now,” he ordered. He shuddered when James crooked his fingers and his hand tightened around James. “No more teasing.”

“Are you sure?” James asked, pulling his fingers out so that he could trace Qrow’s rim. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Qrow snorted softly. “I’m not going to break, and I don’t need that much prep.” He arched into James’ touch and then sagged back down against the bed. “I like a little pain,” he said easily, as if James should have known this. He tugged at James’ arm until James leaned over him; their mouths were so close that James could feel Qrow’s breath against his lips. “I want you to fuck me,” Qrow whispered.  He lifted his hips again and ground himself against James, making them both moan. “Now.”

James kissed him; he slid his tongue into Qrow’s mouth, exploring, tasting, while he unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants. When he pulled away to pop open the lube, Qrow’s lips were red and swollen, and James couldn’t resist leaning back down to kiss him again, gentler this time, so that Qrow whimpered beneath him.

James pulled himself free of his boxers and poured lube into his palm, slicking himself up and then he started pushing into Qrow, not bothering to warn him.

Qrow’s arm flailed. “Cold,” he gasped, and James laced his free hand with Qrow’s and pinned it to the bed.

“Should I stop?” he murmured, and Qrow shook his head, sweat flying.

“No, I just…” A particularly hard thrust from James had Qrow’s eyes rolling and he tugged his hand against James’. “Oh, _oooh_ ,” he moaned, and he shoved himself down so that it was James who shook and let his head fall to rest against Qrow’s shoulder.

“I can’t…I’m not going to last,” James said, and Qrow let out a breathless laugh.

“Does it look like I’m complaining?” And he tightened around James, drawing a strangled groan from them both.

“That’s cheating,” James said and Qrow just clenched again. James sucked in a deep breath and then he was pushing himself back up, grabbing Qrow’s hips to angle them up off the bed so that he could pound himself in. The sound of flesh against flesh was loud, and James would have been embarrassed except that Qrow was moaning, louder and louder until his voice broke and he screamed, his eyes screwed shut and his back bowed against the bed as James fucked into him. And James felt his orgasm wash over him in a wave of warmth that made his toes tingle and he came, thrusting into Qrow until he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and he collapsed on top of Qrow, his breathing sharp and uneven.

They lay still, the room silent except for the sound of their breathing, and then James pulled out of Qrow and rolled to the side. He knew he should clean up – the metal used in his prosthetics held up well to most substances, but that didn’t mean he liked cleaning them when they’d dried – but he was exhausted, and sleep clawed at him, edged his vision in grey until James felt himself slip away.

* * *

 

James woke with a start, the unfamiliar sound of an alarm ringing in his ear. He glanced around for Qrow but the room was empty; the only sign that Qrow had been there was the rumpled blankets next to James.

The alarm was still going and James twisted to smack the snooze button on the clock. He let himself fall back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He’d just had sex with a stranger. It wasn’t like James hadn’t had his fair share of one night stands – it was how he’d met Penny’s mother, back before they started dating – but it was the first one he’d had since his accident, and Qrow hadn’t run screaming when he’d felt the cool slide of James’ cock.

If James was being fair, though, he’d have to admit that Qrow probably hadn’t recognized it at the time, and that James had just gotten lucky, in more ways than one.

The alarm went off again and James pushed himself up with a groan and hit the snooze button again before looking for the off button. When he turned it off he stretched and looked around again, wondering why Qrow had left him without saying goodbye. Not that he had to, James reminded himself, just that…Qrow didn’t seem the type of person who’d fuck and then disappear.

He rolled off the bed and stood, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them up. His shoes were still on, he realized with amusement, and then froze. He’d fallen asleep with a perfect stranger next to him. Did he still have his car keys? His wallet? He patted his pockets frantically, and sighed with relief when he realized everything was still there; all his cards were in his wallet and other than the bills he’d given to Qrow, the rest of his money was still there.

He straightened the bed, not knowing if he was supposed to leave it or not, and then headed to the door. He paused when he noticed a slip of paper taped right above the door knob and he pulled it free carefully.

_Jimmy,_

_I tried to wake you up, but you were pretty out of it. Hate to leave you like this, but the night is still young, and I’ve got a job to do. I had a good time. Maybe I’ll see you around again._

_Q_

James stared at the note, at the way Qrow’s writing was scrawled and hurried, much like the man himself. He folded the note and slipped it into his pocket before opening the door and heading to his car. It’d be nice to see Qrow again, even better if there was a repeat performance, but James wasn’t going to hope. The world just didn’t work that way.

* * *

 

“Well, fancy seeing you here.” James looked up from his spaghetti and almost choked on the bite he’d just taken. Qrow pounded him on the back until James waved him off and then settled into the seat across from him.

Qrow was dressed up, or maybe dressed down?, from the last time James had seen him. Gray slacks, a charcoal gray button-down, and a leather jacket. He wasn’t wearing eyeliner this time, and James almost missed the way it’d made Qrow’s eyes stand out against his face.

James took a long sip of his ice tea, noting how Qrow watched, his lips quirked in amusement. “What are you doing here?” James asked, when he had control over his voice again. He set the glass back down against the table and looked at Qrow. “This is a bit far from the last place.”

Qrow shrugged. “There’s no rules saying I have to stay in the same area all the time.” He rested his elbows on the table and stole one of the mini-meatballs off James’ plate. “Oh, this is good,” he said, and stole another. James let him, too busy wondering what Qrow would be doing in the middle of downtown at 7pm at night.

“Anyways,” Qrow said as he wiped his fingers against one of the napkins scattered across the table. “Here I am, walking down the street when lo and behold I spy you, sitting out here all by your lonesome.”

James raised an eyebrow and gestured at the people sitting on the patio around him. “I hardly think this constitutes being alone.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow back. “That’s not what I mean and you know.” He stole another meatball. “So if you’re not here with somebody, and _I’m_ not here with somebody, then how about we blow this popsicle stand?”

James let out a started laugh. “What?”

“I know a place,” Qrow mumbled around another meatball. He swallowed and cleared his throat. “But of a drive, though.”

“I didn’t bring my car,” James told him, and Qrow smirked.

“Oh no, he didn’t bring a car.” He motioned at the road where taxis where zipping through the traffic. “If only there were some form of transportation available for hire.”

“Smartass,” James said, and smacked Qrow’s fingers away from the last of the meatballs. Qrow pouted; James ignored him. “I want to finish my dinner first.”

“You know,” Qrow said lazily, “you were probably better off getting something lighter.”

“Oh? And why’s that?” James asked, and swirled spaghetti around his fork and spoon.

“I plan on one of us being fucked out of our minds,” Qrow said, and there was a startled exclamation at the table next to them. James refused to look, but he could feel the back of his neck heating up. “And a heavy dinner plus vigorous exercise?” Qrow shook his head, “I guess I’ll have to do all the work,” he said with a grin.

James swallowed the mouthful of spaghetti without even tasting it. “Go get a cab,” he told Qrow, and Qrow’s eye lit up. He snagged the last meatball and sauntered away before James could complain.

* * *

 

“Why do you have to wear so many clothes?” Qrow complained as he pulled off James’ jacket and started rolling up the edges of his sweater. “It’s only October, it’s not cold enough to need all this.”

James laughed and held his arms up so that Qrow could pull the sweater over his head, leaving him in his long sleeve undershirt. “I get cold easily,” he told Qrow, “And…” he paused, realizing that Qrow would be seeing his prosthetics for the first time, without the haze of lust or post-orgasm bliss.

“What?” Qrow asked, seeing him hesitate.

“I…” James looked past Qrow’s shoulder, to the diamond wallpaper. “I was in an accident a few years back. The damage was pretty extensive.” He glanced at Qrow but Qrow simply looked thoughtful, not horrified or pitying like James had grown used to seeing when he told others. “Half of my body is metal, prosthetics. They’re just like my other half; I can feel things and I have 100% mobility but,” he licked his lips. “It’s not a pretty sight.”

Qrow was silent for a moment and then he placed a hand on James’ shoulder, right beneath the edge of scar tissue that peeked out from under his shirt. “Thank you for telling me,” Qrow said, and James nodded, unable to say anything else. “I’m ok with not seeing if you don’t want me to, that’s your decision and yours alone.” His eyes were dark and serious, and James couldn’t look away. “I can’t promise that I won’t be startled, or that I’m going to be careful, but I can promise that I’m not going to just walk away.”

James’ breathing hitched and Qrow smoothed his thumb over the ridge of scar tissue. “Just because you’re part metal doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to feel good,” he said, and James stared as Qrow let his hand slide down James’ body to play with the hem of his shirt. “Tell me what you want, and I’ll do,” Qrow said, with a tiny, self-deprecating smile. “I’m yours for the evening.”

James smiled back, reaching up to brush at Qrow’s cheek. “I want you to touch me,” he whispered, and Qrow nodded, pressing his face into James’ hand.

“Ok,” Qrow whispered back, “I can do that.” He slowly pushed James’ shirt higher, until James had to move his hand so that Qrow could pull it over his head. When his shirt was off he stood still, afraid that Qrow was going to be wrong and that he would leave. But Qrow just ran his hands over his chest, tracing the outlines of the metal that connected the sections together and the glowing blue power cells. “This is incredible,” Qrow said, and James felt a tingle run down his spine as Qrow kept touching him. “Seriously, James,” Qrow said, “this is the most incredible thing I’ve ever seen.”

“There’s more,” James said, and Qrow looked up, surprised.

“Yeah?”

James nodded and let his hands drop to his belt. He pulled it free and then unzipped his pants. He took a deep breath and then pushed his pants and boxers down, wanting to get it over fast. Better for Qrow to see now and leave, then when they were in the middle of sex.

Qrow hissed slightly and James closed his eyes. Here it was; it was one thing to have a metal arm or leg, it was another thing entirely to have a metal dick.

“That…” Qrow’s voice cracked. “That was in me?”

James nodded.

There was silence and then Qrow groaned. James opened his eyes and stared at Qrow, confused. “I want you in me again,” Qrow said. His fingers twitched at his sides. “Fuck, no wonder it felt so cold last time.”

“You, you don’t hate it?” James asked, his head spinning.

“What?” Qrow’s head shot up and he stared at James wide-eyed. “What? No, Jimmy, no.” He stepped closer until their chests were almost touching and he rested his hands against James. “I told you, this is incredible. And, if I hadn’t basically promised you that I’d fuck you tonight, I’d be on the bed already, begging you to fuck me because shit, Jimmy, it was good last time and I want more.”

James swallowed. “We could do both?”

Qrow shook his head and grinned. “Tempting, but not tonight. Tonight,” he wrapped his fingers around James’ cock and James’ jolted, not used to feeling somebody else’s hand around him. “Tonight,” Qrow murmured, “I’m going to make you forget everything.”

* * *

 

James woke aching and he winced as he stretched. He hadn’t let anybody at his ass in a long time, and even though Qrow had taken his time last night, James was still sore. He carefully slid out of the bed, noticing as he did so that somebody, most likely Qrow, had picked up his clothes from the floor and draped them over the unnecessary bedroom chair. There was a note resting atop, and James picked it up, instantly recognizing the bold scrawl.

_Jimmy,_

_You are the worst person at waking up. How many alarms do you use in the morning, six?_ James laughed softly. Qrow was close; he had five. _Anyways, last night was fun, though I’m not really surprised. Thanks for trusting me, it meant a lot that you could do that, even though we’re still mostly strangers._ James wanted to argue; he didn’t feel like they strangers anymore, but it was Qrow he needed to tell that to, not a piece of paper. _If I see you again, I think we’re going to have to try a repeat of our first time together._

_See you later,_

_Q_

James smiled and smoothed the creases out of the paper. Next time _he_ was going to find Qrow.

* * *

 

James hoisted Penny up so she could see the penguins over the crowd. She cooed and clapped her hands, and James smiled. It was nice to finally be with Penny without having to worry when her mother was going to show up and make a scene. Rissa was at a retreat until the evening – a no phones involved retreat – and James and Penny were taking full advantage of it.

Penny tugged on James ear and James looked up at her. “Everything ok?”

Penny nodded then bit her lip. James waited for her to say what she wanted; he knew better than to try and rush her. “Can I have a penguin?” she finally asked.

James felt himself smile. “You can’t have a live one,” he told her, “but there’s a gift store,” he said when she slumped, “and I’m sure they have penguins there that we can get.”

Penny perked back up. “Can we get one?”

James nodded and swung her down; Penny wrapped her hands around his and they headed to the gift store, Penny chatting excitedly about what she’d name her new penguin.

There weren’t that many people in the gift store – not surprising, considering it was penguin feeding time – but there were two other girls browsing through the rack with stuffed penguins. James started walking over and then stopped when he saw Qrow step up behind the girls and pluck a chubby penguin with a top hat off the rack.

“Papa?” Penny asked, and James glanced down.

“Sorry, Penny, I got distracted. I saw somebody that I know.” Penny nodded and then they started walking towards the rack, James frantically thinking about what to say. He’d expected to see Qrow at a bar or on the streets again, not at the zoo on a Saturday afternoon.

James cleared his throat as they reached the rack. “Excuse us,” he said, and Qrow glanced up, a polite smile on his face.

“Sorry, are we in the-” He stopped talking and stared at James. “James?”

James smiled. “Hello, Qrow.”

“Ah, hi,” Qrow said, and straightened up, rubbing at the back of his head with the hand that didn’t have the penguin. He looked down at the bird and then back up at James. “Penguin?”

James’ smile grew wider. “Thanks, but I think we’ll pick our own.”

Qrow looked down at Penny, as if just realizing she was there. “Oh, um, hi.”

Penny smiled politely up at him. “Hello, my name is Penny.” She stuck out a tiny hand and Qrow took it, looking amused. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hello, Penny,” Qrow said, shaking her hand gravely. “I’m Qrow.” He let go of Penny’s hand and nodded the two girls who were watching them. “Ruby? Yang?”

The smallest of the two girls smiled at Penny. “Hello! My name’s Ruby!” She pointed at the blonde-headed girl behind next to her. “And this is my sister, Yang!”

Yang waved at Penny. “Hi.”

“Salutations,” Penny said, and James bit his lip at hearing her pronounce the word so carefully. ‘Salutations’ was the word of the day on James’ desk calendar, and Penny had been very insistent about learning how to say it.

“Penny and I were hoping to find a penguin,” James said. He looked at Ruby and Yang. “Do you have any suggestions?”

Ruby lit up. “They have different coloured penguins, and some even have hats!” She turned back to the rack and, when Penny looked up at James, he nodded and let go her hand so she could join Ruby. He stepped back and watched the girls riffle through the penguins, and pretended not to notice Qrow sidling up next to him.

“Penguins?” Qrow asked, and James’ lips twitched.

“I promised Penny I’d bring her to the exhibit when it opened.” He glanced at Qrow out of the corner of his eye. “And you? Never thought you’d be a penguin man, _Qrow_.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Very funny, not like I haven’t heard that one before.” James huffed out a breath of laughter and Qrow nudged him with his elbows. “Yang is doing a report on penguins, so I told my sister I’d bring the girls to the zoo, since she has work.”

“That was kind of you,” James said, and Qrow laughed. The girls looked back at them for a moment and then turned back to the stuffed penguins.

“Not really,” Qrow said. “Let’s just say that I love my sister, but she’s very particular about work getting done before play time, you know? Raven wouldn’t have minded bringing the girls, but it’d probably end up being past the deadline for Yang to turn in her report.”

“Raven,” James mused, and Qrow tilted his head at him. “Your sister wouldn’t happen to be Raven Branwen, would she?”

“You know her?” Qrow asked.

James nodded and felt the tips of his ears start to burn. “We work together, actually.” He cleared his throat as Qrow gaped at him. “She’s one of my best editors; she has a great eye for details.”

“You’re kidding,” Qrow said incredulously, and James shook his head. “I’m going…Raven never said _you_ were her boss.”

James flushed. “And do you tell her about all the people you meet at night?”

“She knows what I do,” Qrow said quietly, “if that’s what you’re worried about, and she doesn’t care, so long as I’m safe.” He glanced at the girls; Penny had picked out a penguin with a sparkly green beanie. “The girls don’t know, so if you wouldn’t mind…”

James nodded. “Of course.” He hesitated and then rested a hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “I wasn’t trying to imply anything,” he said.

Qrow blew out a breath. “I know; it’s just a touchy subject.”

“Let me make it up to you,” James told him. “Penny’s mom is picking her up at 7pm, would you like to do dinner later?”

Qrow peered up at him, the faintest of smiles hovering around the corners of his mouth. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“It depends,” James said, “are you saying yes?”

Qrow grinned. “When and where?”

“Do you know where The Millhouse is?”

Qrow hummed and nodded. “That’s the place off Gardens row, next to the Four Seasons.”

“That’s the one,” James said. “Meet me there at 8pm?”

“Sure,” Qrow said. He grabbed James’ hand and pulled a pen from his pocket. “Here’s my number, in case anything changes.” He scribbled a number across James’ hand while James watched, amused.

“You know, I’m pretty sure only teenagers write on each other’s hands.”

“Stuff it,” Qrow said, and shoved the pen back in his pocket. “I don’t have any paper on me.”

James pulled out his phone. “If we only had something that let you write a number down, without having to use paper,” he said, trying not to smile.

Qrow narrowed his eyes at James. “You know, just because I’m a smartass doesn’t mean you get to be one too.”

James grinned. “I’m not certain I know what you’re talking about.”

Qrow opened his mouth to respond but didn’t say anything. James looked at him and Qrow nodded at James’ side. James looked down to see Penny staring solemnly up at him, the penguin clutched tightly in her arms.

“I’m hungry,” she told James, and James nodded.

“Let’s go get some lunch,” he said, and looked back at Qrow. “If you’ll excuse us?”

Qrow nodded. “I’ll see you later,” he said with a sly grin, and James fought the urge to blush.

“It was good meeting you, Ruby, Yang.” He smiled at the two girls. “Thanks for helping Penny pick out a penguin.”

They beamed up at him. “Our pleasure,” Yang said, and Ruby waved cheerfully at Penny, who waved back.

“It was great meeting you!”

James waved at them all and as he paid for the penguin and left the store, Qrow’s sly grin was the only thing on his mind. He was looking forward to dinner, but maybe he should make a call to the Four Seasons, just in case.

* * *

 

“So why an editor?”

James at Qrow from around his taco. “Hm?”

“What made you decide to be an editor?” Qrow asked. He dipped one of his waffle fries into the bowl of ranch and popped it into his mouth. “Raven told me before that her boss turned down promotions to manager, and I’m guessing that was you. So I’m curious, what made you decide to stay an editor?”

James took another bite of his taco and chewed it thoughtfully, while Qrow dipped another fry and waited. “Have you ever put together a puzzle?” he asked. Qrow nodded. “Do you remember how at first everything just seems so jumbled and it’s all you can do to separate the pieces because there’s just too much there? But as time goes on you start to see the pattern and you can start piecing it together faster and faster. And each time you set a piece in place you get that thrill of knowing you solved something.” James put his taco down and wiped a dribble of salsa off his hand. “That’s what it’s like. For me, editing is like seeing a giant puzzle, and it’s up to me to take a manuscript and piece it together so it’s…tighter.” He scooped out some of the guacamole and spread it on top of his taco before picking it back up. “I don’t get to do that as a manager, and I’d miss it too much to take the pay raise.”

He took a bite of his taco and then asked, “What about you?” When Qrow squinted at him, James shook his head. “I told you before, I’m not trying to imply anything. I’m just interested.”

Qrow didn’t say anything for a long time and James didn’t either, content to finish his taco and start putting together his second one. “I like sex,” Qrow said suddenly. He stared hard at James, as though daring him to say something. “I like having sex whenever I want. And I’m good at it,” he said with a shrug. “So why not do what I love? Most people go to work for jobs they hate. At least I get to pick my hours, my clients, my price.” He shrugged again. “That’s more than what most people get to do.”

James finished his taco and licked salsa juice off his fingers. Qrow watched, a glint in his eyes that made James glad he’d booked a room, just in case.

“You’ve got a point,” James said when his hand was clean. He glanced up at Qrow and flicked his tongue out to lick up the last traces of salsa from his lips. “What do you say we continue this conversation elsewhere?”

Qrow pursed his lips. “Are you trying to make a point?” he asked. The corners of his eyes crinkled slightly.

James shook his head. “Point’s already been made. I just want to follow-up on it.”

 Qrow ate the last of his fries and then pushed away from the table. “After you,” he said, and James tossed a few dollars on the table and stood up as well.

“We’re just down the road,” he told Qrow, and Qrow’s eyes crinkled more.

“Ah,” he said, and left it at that.

James didn’t bother explaining anymore. It wasn’t like Qrow needed it.

* * *

 

“This wasn’t the point I was thinking about,” Qrow gasped.

James gripped Qrow’s ass tighter and plunged his tongue in deeper, flattening it and then rolling it. Qrow keened softly and his thighs shook on either side of James’ head. James pulled out, lapping at Qrow’s rim and then rested his chin the skin between Qrow’s groin and hip.

“I know,” he said, and pulled gently at the loose skin covering Qrow’s balls. Qrow squeaked and James wrapped his lips around them, sucking and licking until Qrow cried out. James let him go and kissed his way back down to Qrow’s ass, nipping gently at Qrow’s skin and Qrow squirmed.

“Stop teasing,” Qrow growled, and James bit the side of his thigh; Qrow moaned and James kissed the bite mark. He tilted Qrow’s hips back up and then licked at Qrow’s hole, biting and licking and Qrow’s moans turned into breathless cries that had him jerking his hips off the bed, out of James’ hold.

“Hold still,” James told him, and Qrow tried, but he couldn’t stop shaking and his hips kept jerking each time James licked him.

“Roll over,” James said; Qrow was already moving before James finished talking. He crossed his arms and rested his head on top, and angled his ass towards James.

James blinked, surprised, but Qrow’s ass was right in front of his face and James didn’t feel like waiting another second.  He pulled Qrow’s ass cheeks apart; Qrow mewled and thrust himself back at James. James dug his nails in and then buried his face against his ass.

He licked and sucked, nibbled gently at the rim, and fucked Qrow with fingers and tongue until Qrow was moaning deep in his throat.

James shifted and pulled away and Qrow whimpered. “Ssh,” James said and stroked Qrow’s back. “I’m just getting the lube.”

“Hurry,” Qrow said, his voice muffled against his arm, and James quickly popped open the lube and spread it along his dick before shuffling back to Qrow.

“Ready?” he asked.

Qrow growled. “If you don’t put your cock in me now, I swear I’m going to-”

Qrow’s voice cracked and he groaned loudly as James pushed in, not stopping until Qrow was scrabbling at the blankets beneath him. James pulled out and then back in, fucking deep into Qrow with slow, languid movements. Qrow bucked beneath him, tried to make James move faster, but James just curled his hands around Qrow’s hips and held him still as he slid in and out.

“James,” Qrow cried out, “please.”

“Not yet,” James said, and he forced himself deeper. Qrow keened; his knuckles were white against the blankets and his head was bowed, his hair hanging down to cover his face.

James pulled out and then thrust back in, rolling his hips as he ground himself against Qrow’s ass. He started to thrust harder and Qrow groaned and pressed himself back, so that James was as deep into Qrow as he could get.

His orgasm took him by surprise and he cried out, hips stuttering as his body locked up. Qrow whined desperately and James reached down clumsily and wrapped his metal hand around Qrow. He stroked him roughly, unable to do much else as his orgasm thundered through him, but it was enough to send Qrow screaming over the edge.

James pulled out of Qrow with a groan and they curled up on the bed. Qrow’s eyes were closed, his lashes and cheeks wet with tears, and James reached out and touched the tear tracks across Qrow’s face. Qrow’s eyes fluttered opened and he smiled sleepily at James. “Best sex I ever had,” he mumbled, and closed his eyes again, his breathing evening out until he was asleep.

James smiled and pulled Qrow closer, tangling their legs together and throwing an arm over Qrow’s side. “It was pretty good, wasn’t it,” he whispered against Qrow’s skin. Qrow just snuggled closer into James’ arms and James rested his chin on Qrow’s head. Maybe this time, when he woke up, he’d still have Qrow next to him. Maybe this time, it’d be different. He closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep, the taste of Qrow on his lips and his body warm in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)  
>  Comments are love!
> 
> Based off AniPendragon's prompt: Something to do with the song "Bang the Doldrums" by Fall Out Boy


End file.
